injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Firestorm
Firestorm the Nuclear Man is a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Two minds sharing one super-powered body, Jason Rusch and Martin Stein are only beginning to master their abilities as Firestorm. However reconciling Jason’s brash personality with Martin’s more empirical approach is no small task. While these two don’t agree on much, one thing they never argue about is helping Batman rebuild a safer world. Injustice 2 Firestorm, alongside Blue Beetle, were asked by Batman to be a final line of defense of the imprisoned Superman should the Regime remnants attempt to free him, with their role being more essential due to Brainiac's invasion. After Brainiac initiates the second phase of his plan, Jason is arguing with Jaime over Batman not considering them important in the face of Brainiac's invasion. Dr. Stein tells Jason to take in the bigger picture and remember that he hasn't mastered his powers yet, with Jaime outlining a possibility of the Scarab and the Firestorm Matrix, when used against Brainiac, destroying the world. Angry, Jason tells them to listen to themselves, reminding them that they are badasses, and that "badasses belong on the front lines." Dr. Stein states that they are on the front lines, stating Brainiac's invasion a "crisis," but both Superman and Brainiac's destruction an "apocalypse," with Jaime summarizing that they are in between a crisis and an apocalypse, and Jason readily agreeing to this point. When the prison facility begins to shake due to Black Adam and Wonder Woman's assault, Dr. Stein suggests to Jason that they fuse, and the two become Firestorm. Blue Beetle and Firestorm eventually rush off to defend the power center, as the entire defense system is linked to it, allowing Superman to escape should it shut down. Firestorm and Blue Beetle arrive at the power center to witness Black Adam attempting to shut down the generators. As Firestorm is attempting to make a plan, Black Adam detects their presence, and states that they will die there. Depending on the player, Firestorm engages Black Adam, who wonders what "magic" Firestorm is using, to which Firestorm affirms is science. Black Adam then states that Firestorm may have two minds, but he has the wisdom of a god, and the two fight. Alternatively, Firestorm goes to restart the generators while Blue Beetle fights Black Adam. Regardless on the choice, Black Adam is defeated, and the two heroes meet again. Firestorm suggests that they go back to lock down Superman, but the two are confronted by Damian, who comments on Batman's standards dropping and their desperation to impress Batman, considering that he's weak. Depending on the player, Firestorm can engage Damian or alternatively flies off to secure Superman. Firestorm and Blue Beetle later eavesdrop on Kara and Superman's reunion, showing shock over another Kryptonian. As Kara files off, Blue Beetle expresses his doubts, but Firestorm tells him that she's not out of their league, and asks him what happened to his confidence. When Blue Beetle states that "Kryptonians happened," Firestorm reminds him that Batman is counting on them. Firestorm confronts Cyborg, who had just knocked Blue Beetle out, by asking him of his melting point before firing a blast toward him, which Cyborg deflects back with an energy shield. Eventually, the red solar energy generators shut down, and Firestorm tells Blue Beetle that they need to reactivate them. Depending on the player, Firestorm confronts Cyborg once more, reminding him of his former status of a Teen Titan and telling him that he'd never thought of being his prison guard, and Cyborg acknowledging how long ago that was and that he was no longer a prisoner. Alternatively, Firestorm attempts to restart the generators while Blue Beetle fights Cyborg. The two heroes are successful in their goals, and Superman remains contained. When Superman attempts to convince the two to release him, Firestorm states that Batman asked for help as opposed to drafting them. Kara then restrains Firestorm and warns him to stay away, and throws him downward. However, Firestorm reveals that Dr. Stein had an emergency plan for Kryptonians, and begins to summon fire fueled by kryptonite, which starts to weaken Kara. When Kara cries out that he was as bad as Wonder Woman and Black Adam had said, Firestorm asks for her to surrender, and then he'll stop. However, he is attacked by a determined Kara, and ceases to continue weakening her. Depending on the player, Firestorm will fight Kara directly or Wonder Woman off-screen. After Kara/Wonder Woman is defeated, Firestorm rejoins Blue Beetle. However, Wonder Woman returns, who is joined by Black Adam, Cyborg, Damian, and Kara to attack the two. Firestorm then receives a suggestion from Dr. Stein, and is shocked about the implications of it. He attempts to dissuade him, but eventually realizes that there is no other option. Firestorm proceeds to gather a massive amount of energy, and confirms Blue Beetle's suspicion of nuking the facility, stating that it's the only way. He then threatens the opposing side to leave, or they'll "get helluva lot worse than a sunburn." When Wonder Woman asks if he'd rather blow up Metropolis than release Superman, Firestorm responds that he'll save the Earth, provoking the Amazon to attack him. However, she is disarmed by Batman, who orders Firestorm to stand down. Firestorm shows visible shock among the others when Batman frees Superman. Firestorm is present in the meeting between both factions, and later joins Batman in a side conversation, private due to Firestorm summoning flames to obscure the conversation. Firestorm attempts to apologize for his actions at the prison, but Batman cuts him off by calling it reckless, and telling him to never pull something similar ever again. However, he tells Firestorm to make it up by undertaking another mission discreetly. Because only Batman rejoins the meeting, it is assumed that Firestorm left immediately for the mission. Firestorm is later captured by Braniac and brainwashed to serve him. He is fought by Batman or Superman depending on the player's choice, but both he and Swamp Thing (who was also brainwashed) are freed by Batman. Powers and Abilities Special Moves Other Moves Character Trait Super Move *'Molecular Mayhem:' Firestorm dashes past his opponent and throws 2 fireballs at them. He then goes underground and emerges from beneath his opponent, sending them upwards into the air, where he proceeds to form 2 large fireballs and slam them into his opponent. Move List Ending Jason Rusch: The professor and me worked our tails off to control our powers. But Stein figured out the only way to defeat Brainiac was to lose control. Martin Stein: I correctly calculated that overheating Brainiac's engines would weaken him. But the quantum disruption we created caused an unexpected chain reaction... The Skull Ship exploded... and every city Brainiac stole from Earth was obliterated. Metropolis. Coast City. All of them. Jason Rusch: We thought we'd finally be the big heroes. The ones everyone looks up to. Martin Stein: But in our hubris, we lost sight of the hero's duty: protecting others at all costs. Jason Rusch: And we can't make that kinda mistake again. Martin Stein: But still, if you ever need us, Batman... Jason Rusch/'Martin Stein': We'll be here. Costumes To the right is the base skin for Firestorm, Nuclear Man. He is wearing his default gear. The remainder of his costumes can be found on his gallery page. Trivia * If Scarecrow is Firestorm's opponent, he will make Wizard of Oz puns, either by Jason's choice "I'll going to send you over the rainbow" or Stein's "How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" *The Atom reveals in a pre-fight interaction that Professor Stein is one of his heroes, saying that it's a privilege to meet him. * He is the only hero whose ending resulted in negative consequences for Brainiac's victims. * In Starfire's ending he is a member of the new Teen Titans. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Heroes Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable in Story Category:Teen Titans Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters